


Vore Me Kotori

by ShittyOikawa (lone_wolf_moon)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, Gen is at it again, Vore, it switches from third person to first person lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_wolf_moon/pseuds/ShittyOikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wh y won't gen stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vore Me Kotori

He always had a thing for kotori minami she was just soooo hot and sweet and pretty and sweet and he d spend nifjts thimkkg about her kissing him and doing..... Other things to him. A lot.

He wanted her to kiss him all over and tell him she loved him and then cuddle and just be his girlfriend.

O e day, kotori asked him out somehow she just came up to him and aaked him "will u go out with me for dinner?" And he stammered out a somewhat pitiful yes.

So they started goign out and dating. Their first date wa at a coffee shop and it was really nice and he was a blushy mess and so was she.

Then they went on a second date and at their third they kissed and made it official.

After about 3 months of dating, kotori asked him to stay at hers bv her parents weretn home. He nervously said yes b c he didn't rlly want to do annythign ....... Sexual.

 

They watched a movie and started making out. After a while kotori turned off the TV and she started to take off his shirt so he said,"uh kotori I'mim I'm I'm I'm not sure that's what I want,"

"Don't worry I'm not planning to have sex with you!"

"You aren't?"

"Of course not," she said before opening her mouth and taking a bite of my chest. I was too stunned to react and she looked so pretty with my blood on her chin. She continued until I was close to passing out then she opened her mouth wide and swallowed me whole. Entirely. I live in her stomach. Send help. It is really hot though

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot fucking believe i actually posted this


End file.
